Alternative Salut les Disneyphiles !
by BeauChaton
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ;) Une version alternative de ma fic principale "Salut les Disneyphiles !" Tous Ships et tous Ranks mais notée "M" à cause du premier chapitre. Humor et Adventure parce qu'il s'agit des genres principaux des futurs textes.
1. Explication

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et à tous :) Un petit texte pour vous expliquer un peu plus en détails ce qu'est cette « fic »**

 **Ceci va être plus un recueil de textes qu'autre chose. Des chapitres différents que dans la fanfiction principale, des chapitres de la trame déjà écrite MAIS qui vont se passer de manière alternative, etc…**

 **Et pourquoi pas… vos idées ! Si vous aviez une idée différente de ce que j'ai pu écrire, une idée complètement délirante ou plein d'autre chose encore ! :D Demandez moi, proposez moi, et en fonction de cela, j'écrirais ou non :)**

 **Il y aura tout type de ranks et tout type d'ambiances pour ces chapitres, du fluffy mignon et kawai au gore extrême et morbidosexuel… Cela sera précisé en début de texte.**

 **Je vous conseille quand même de lire la fanfic principale avant, même si je pense que c'est déjà fait =^^=**

 **Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture. :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Et on commence avec du lourd donc direct...**

 _ **RANK M ! GROS GROS RANK M PUTAIN ! SI VOUS ÊTES FACILEMENT CHOCABLE OU ATTEINT OU AFFECTÉ OU QUOI QUE CE SOIT PAR LA VIOLENCE LE SANG LE MEURTRE DE SANG FROID LE VIOL LE SEXE LA TORTURE NE LISEZ SURTOUT PAS ET ATTENDEZ LE PROCHAIN TEXTE !**_

 **Bien... maintenant que c'est dit...**

 **Il s'agit là d'une commande de la très chaleureuse et adorable La Succube. Et il s'agit d'une refonte TOTALE du chapitre 8 "** **Un jardin secret où vit tout un monde enchanteur" qui raconte l'arrivée du Patron chez Winnie.**

 **Si vous la connaissez comme moi, vous comprenez le pourquoi du GROS WARNING en début de description...**

 **Si jamais certains ou certaines pensaient pouvoir supporter le texte et que en fait non (je suis pas le meilleur écrivain du monde mais certains sujets choquent très facilement et très vite peu importe la qualité de l'écriture) et que de ce fait ils me demandent de le retirer... je pourrais dire "oui" mais je vous ai prévenu donc je verrais si vraiment j'ai beaucoup de demande de retrait.**

 **Et je vous préviens encore tiens...**

 **J'en fait peut-être trop mais À VOS RISQUES ET PÉRILS PUTAIN !**

 **Disney et SLG ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Cette fic appartient à La Succube.**

 **Merci à Lauraceae pour sa correction et ses retours toujours très pertinents :) (surtout pour ce genre de texte...)**

 **Bonne chance.**

* * *

Un jardin secret où vit tout un monde enchanteur... plus pour longtemps.

 _Le vent soufflait doucement dans les herbes hautes. Le ciel était clair et les nuages blancs et paresseux. Un cours d'eau passait tranquillement pas loin et un petit pont de bois l'enjambait gentiment._

 _Le Patron décida de passer par cette route pour arriver quelques mètres plus loin devant une petite maison construite à même un arbre._

 _Et devant… un ours, assis sur une souche d'arbre._

 _Pense, pense, pense… murmura l'ours. Pense, pense… Oh ! fit-il en apercevant l'homme inconnu qui marchait vers lui. Oh…bonjour, Monsieur. Belle journée dans la Forêt des Rêves Bleus, n'est-ce pas. Je m'appelle Winnie. Winnie l'ourson et vous ?_

…

Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement, les abeilles bourdonnaient tranquillement et le vent soufflait doucement. L'air était doux et parfumé. Un véritable paysage de conte de fée. Une invitation au bonheur et à la détente.

Pourtant, le Patron n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout détendu. S'il pouvait mettre la main sur ce pré-pubère de ses deux, il lui ferait passer l'idée de suivre un lapin habillé comme un dandy… Déjà qu'à cause de cette connerie ils étaient tous séparés - et il n'aimait pas ça - mais en plus il fallait qu'il tombe sur l'un des Univers les plus niais, guimauve et bisounours de tous ! Oh il savait très bien où il était, il avait suffisamment vu ce personnage sur les cartables à la sortie des écoles. Et c'était ça qui le mettait le plus en rogne…

\- Je te jure, gamin, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue par l'énervement, que lorsqu'on se retrouvera, tu vas m'entendre… Et ta jolie petite gueule ne te sauvera pas, ce sera ta fête…

Devant lui, l'ourson qui l'avait accueilli l'observait avec de grands yeux. Il avait la fourrure jaune, très jaune et était habillé d'un T-shirt rouge, très très rouge. Cet animal était mou et apathique. Rien de tel pour énerver l'homme en noir…

Il se trouvait devant une maison qui donnait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec un arbre imposant. La petite bâtisse était camouflée par les racines, les feuilles des buissons et la mousse. Le bout de toit visible était composé de grosses tuiles ocre et une petite cheminée de tôle en sortait. La fenêtre que pouvait voir le criminel se fermait par deux petits volets et une porte en bois délimitait l'entrée. Une lanterne en fer était accrochée juste au-dessus de celle-ci et de chaque côté se trouvait un nombre impressionnant de pots en terre cuite, sans doute utilisés pour stocker le miel.

Il regarda l'ourson et demanda :

\- …Winnie, c'est ça ?

\- Oui c'est ça, sourit la peluche vivante. Winnie. Winnie l'Ourson. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Le soleil brille fort et le vent est frrug…

Le Patron avait attrapé l'animal par le cou et l'avait soulevé de terre.

\- Putain… Sur tous les mondes de cet Univers de merde, il a fallu que je tombe sur le pire… Fait chier !

La peluche vivante avait écarquillé les yeux sous la surprise et essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper de la prise ferme de l'homme en noir. En voyant ça, celui-ci la raffermit, déclenchant un glapissement de douleur chez Winnie.

\- Bon, écoute moi bien le mielleux… commença le pervers de sa voix grave. Je suis arrivé dans cette forêt par erreur et je compte pas y rester… Alors, pour ta sécurité, je te conseille d'ouvrir grand tes oreilles…

L'ourson s'arrêta de bouger, pour écouter cette voix rauque. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

\- J'veux m'barrer d'ici… Le plus vite possible… Alors tu vas me dire très vite comment je dois faire pour sortir sinon ta jolie petite gueule va passer du jaune au rouge… Compris… ?

L'animal hocha la tête autant qu'il put. Tout pourvu que cet étranger retire sa main !

\- Bien… Je vois qu'on est une peluche obéissante…

Le Patron desserra ses doigts, suffisamment pour laisser l'ourson respirer plus librement. Le petit ours prit une grande inspiration, la plus grande de sa vie et ses larmes se firent plus abondantes

\- S'il vous plait… murmura t-il d'une voix chevrotante, douloureuse. S'il vous plaît, ne recomm…

« CLAC ! »

La main libre du pervers fouetta l'air et la claque résonna, laissant une légère marque sur la fourrure de l'animal. Celui-ci sanglota sous la douleur mais n'osait pas toucher sa joue, de peur de recevoir une autre claque.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à te plaindre, la peluche… ? La seule chose que je veux entendre sortir de ta bouche, c'est la direction de la sortie… Le reste… j'm'en carre les couilles…

L'ourson était sidéré par tant de violence et le criminel, lui, se délectait de la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa victime.

\- Alors… fit doucement la personnalité en caressant du bout des doigts la joue douloureuse de Winnie. Où est la sortie… ?

L'animal était tétanisé, plus aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Le criminel perdit patience

« CLAC ! »

Une deuxième claque, toute aussi forte que la précédente, marqua de plus belle la joue du pauvre petit ours qui cria.

\- Je crois que je t'ai posé une question, non… ? feula le Patron. J'aime bien avoir des réponses, sinon ça me met de mauvaise humeur…

Winnie sanglota de plus belle, ses larmes coulant maintenant à flot.

\- Je répète donc… dit l'homme en noir en rapprochant le visage de son prisonnier du sien. Où… est… la sortie… ?

\- Vous me libérerez après… ? fit l'ourson d'une voix éraillée.

Le criminel haussa un sourcil, surprit par la demande de l'animal. Il était courageux de négocier…

« Il a des couilles finalement… »

\- Oui… Alors, cette sortie… ?

L'animal leva la patte en direction de la sortie.

\- Il f-faut… suivre le s… s… sentier… Tou… toujours suivre le sentier… - Winnie avait du mal à parler, sa gorge le faisant souffrir à chaque mot - jusqu'au… au terrain des souches… Passer devant le chêne et… - il essaya de déglutir, en vain - et c'est dans la clairière des arbres aux portes…

\- Merci…

Winnie soupira. Il allait le relâcher et partir… Tout irait bien…

Le Patron ajouta sa deuxième main autour du cou de l'animal et accentua la pression. L'ourson sentit les doigts de l'homme en noir s'enfoncer dans sa fourrure. Paniqué, il porta ses pattes à son cou et commença à battre des jambes pour essayer de se délivrer.

\- Vous... Vous aviez dit… fit-il d'une voix de plus en plus étouffée.

\- J'ai menti… sourit le criminel

L'animal écarquilla les yeux et se débâtit plus fort encore. Le pervers passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, heureux de la terreur qu'il voyait dans le regard de sa victime.

Winnie ouvrit grand la bouche pour essayer de hurler, appeler à l'aide, faire en sorte que ça cesse !

« CRAC ! »

Les bras de l'ourson retombèrent mollement le long de son corps et son visage se figea dans un cri muet. Des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues pour mouiller les doigts du pervers, et dans ses yeux subsistait les vestiges d'une question qui avait résonné dans son esprit jusqu'à son dernier souffle…

Pourquoi ?

Le Patron ouvrit ses doigts et le corps de Winnie l'Ourson tomba lourdement sur le sol.

\- Ahh… soupira le criminel. Putain comme je rêvais de faire ça… Cette peluche m'a toujours donné des envies de meurtre et bordel que ça fait du bien ! Finalement, c'est cool que je sois tombé ici… Je vais pouvoir prendre mon pied…

Il sourit en pensant à la suite des événements et l'excitation commença à le gagner. Se dirigeant dans la direction qu'on lui avait pointée, il enjamba le corps sans un regard et avança d'un pas tranquille.

\- On va s'marrer…

…

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de marche, il arriva face à un arbre devant lequel se trouvait un petit potager rempli de carottes, choux, navets et autres légumes. Trois trous avaient été creusés dans le tronc massif, un grand qui faisait office d'entrée et deux autres plus petits qui ressemblaient à des fenêtres. Une corde, à laquelle pendaient serviettes, draps et autre linge de maison, était étendue entre une branche et un poteau de bois. Des volets simples et une porte, tous d'un mauve clair, fermaient la maisonnée.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, l'homme en noir s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Sur la branche s'était posé un hibou d'une taille impressionnante. Ses plumes d'un marron très sombre contrastaient avec le reste de son corps de couleur écru, presque blanc. Ses yeux noirs étaient cerclés d'un plumage d'un marron bien plus clair et l'intérieur de ses ailes était de la même couleur. Son bec, court et bombé, était ocre et ses sourcils touffus d'un noir de jais se faisaient ébouriffer par le vent.

\- Hou hou… Eh bien, voilà un visage qui ne m'est pas familier… Nouveau par ici ?

\- Ouais… répondit nonchalamment le Patron.

\- Bienvenue dans la Forêt des Rêves Bleus, alors ! s'écria l'oiseau avec un sourire. Je suis Maître Hibou. Et toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre, l'emplumé… ?

Le hibou hoqueta et ouvrit grand ses ailes d'indignation.

\- Jeune homme ! Quelle vulgarité, voyons ! Je suis outré par un tel langage… Vous avez été très mal élevé, une leçon ne vous ferait pas de mal !

Le sang du criminel ne fit qu'un tour et ses yeux s'étrécirent derrière ses lunettes. Pour qui il se prenait le volatile ? Personne ne lui parlait comme ça… Personne !

Son regard balaya l'endroit où il était alors que l'oiseau continuait ses remontrances. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et s'autorisa un bref sourire avant de prendre une tête penaude.

\- Vous avez raison Maître… « On dirait le gamin… Ou une petite slovaque en manque de SM… » J'ai mal parlé et j'ai besoin d'une leçon…

\- Ah… soupira Maître Hibou. C'est bien, mon jeune ami. Oui, ces paroles n'étaient pas gentilles du tout et ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on s'adresse à un aîné. Il va falloir que je t'explique comment on se comporte quand on est bien élevé.

\- Oui, vous avez raison… Mais je vous entends mal de là où vous êtes, Maitre… Pourriez-vous descendre de votre branche et vous rapprocher… ? Pour ma leçon…

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, au contraire, sourit le hibou ravi d'avoir rencontré un nouvel élève.

Il se laissa tomber et plana quelques secondes pour se poser sur une autre branche de l'arbre, bien plus basse et surtout plus… accessible.

\- Nous allons commencer la leçon, fit l'oiseau majestueux en ouvrant les ailes et en prenant un ton d'enseignant. Règle n°1, ne jamais…

Le Patron fut si rapide que l'animal ne put réagir. Le pervers saisit l'aile droite du Maître, le tira vers le sol et, dans le même mouvement, attrapa la branche sur laquelle il était posé et la cassa d'un coup sec.

Le hibou heurta le sol avec un grand « HOUF ! » mais ne put dire quoi que ce soit en retour. Le criminel le plaquait, une main sur la gorge.

\- Règle n°1, le piaf… Ne jamais… me parler… comme ça ! hurla t-il les yeux brûlants de fureur.

Puis, sans aucune hésitation et avec un plaisir manifeste, il planta la branche cassée dans l'aile gauche de Maître Hibou.

L'animal cria de douleur. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, son cerveau hurlait sous l'afflux des sensations extrêmes et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête.

Le Patron souriait comme un dément.

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer juste avec ça, mon pigeon…

L'homme en noir se leva et se dirigea vers l'arbre. Le hibou profita de ce moment de liberté pour essayer de retirer cette branche qui le clouait littéralement au sol. Une main se posa sur le bout de bois et appuya dessus, enfonçant la branche de plus belle.

La douleur ressurgit, plus fulgurante encore et l'oiseau hurla de nouveau.

\- Ohh…non, mon poulet… Non, pas de libération pour toi… Tout le contraire même…ajouta t-il d'une voix encore plus basse.

Il attrapa la deuxième aile, l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque et, avec un sourire terrifiant, y planta une nouvelle branche.

Le cri qui jaillit de la gorge de Maître Hibou fut tellement déchirant que ses cordes vocales se brisèrent sous la force du hurlement.

Le criminel, lui, tremblait littéralement de joie et d'excitation.

\- Alors… on fait moins le malin, hein… ? – Il appuya un peu sur l'une des branches, déclenchant un cri éraillé – Ça te plaisait d'être au-dessus, hein ? - Il appuya sur l'autre – Et maintenant… - Puis sur les deux – Ça fait quoi… – Il prit les deux branches, les retira légèrement avec un bruit de succion, et les enfonça de plus belle d'un coup sec – d'être à terre… ?

Le personnage de Disney pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il n'était plus que douleur. Douleur pure. Son corps entier était tendu et il priait pour que ça s'arrête. Pour que cette horreur cesse…

\- Personne ne m'a parlé comme ça et est resté vivant… gronda l'homme en noir. Enfin… personne que j'aurais autorisé… Mais toi…. – Il se leva pour aller chercher d'autres branches sur le sol. – Toi… JE. T'AI PAS. AUTORISÉ. À. ME PARLER. COMME ÇA !

Tremblant de colère, le Patron avait planté une branche à chaque cri. L'animal était épinglé de partout, ses ailles imbibées par le sang qui coulaient des plaies.

\- Je vais pas m'calmer comme ça, crois-moi… Et tu sais quoi, ajouta t-il en s'accroupissant au-dessus du corps meurtri pour regarder sa nouvelle victime dans les yeux, avant de partir, je vais faire en sorte que cette forêt finisse à sang… Personne n'en sortira indemne… c'est une promesse…

Le pervers avisa une branche bien plus grande que les autres et à moitié cassée sur l'un des arbres aux alentours. Alors que l'animal n'avait même plus la force de sangloter, le criminel partit briser le morceau de l'arbre et le tailla grossièrement avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Une pointe grossière se dessina bientôt sur le bout brisé.

L'homme en noir retourna vers l'oiseau épinglé et s'arrêta au-dessus de lui. Il positionna le bout en pointe de la branche au niveau de la poitrine du hibou, juste sur le cœur, sourit et commença à appuyer doucement.

L'oiseau sentit le bois sur ses plumes, puis sur sa peau et la panique déferla dans ses veines. Il commença à se débattre mais ses ailes immobilisées et à l'agonie ne firent que lui apporter plus de souffrance. La terreur dans ses yeux se fit plus intense, plus profonde et, à force de tambouriner, son cœur lâcha. Il eut un léger soubresaut et s'affaissa au même moment où le Patron appuyait sur son arme de fortune pour lui transpercer la poitrine.

Voyant que sa victime était morte avant son assaut final, le criminel grogna de dépit. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de clamser comme ça ? Ça enlevait toute l'excitation…

En parlant d'excitation celle-ci avait atteint un niveau assez… conséquent. Laissant ainsi le cadavre de l'oiseau qui eut été majestueux, il repartit dans sa direction initiale en espérant faire d'autres rencontres aussi amusantes…

…

Le criminel arriva en vue d'un arbre extrêmement grand. Sur les branches, des ruches de belle taille pendaient et bougeaient tranquillement au gré de la brise. Les feuilles étaient colorées. Vertes, jaunes ou oranges, elles bruissaient grâce au souffle du vent. Sur le tronc massif, des trous s'étaient creusés naturellement et abritaient de grandes réserves de miel, celui-ci dégoulinant légèrement des caches.

Au pied de l'arbre, un lapin, de belle taille, tournait en rond en se triturant les pattes. Il avait le pelage d'un jaune bien plus clair que celui de Winnie, le torse et la bouche d'un blanc immaculé, une petite queue toute touffue de la même couleur, la truffe fuchsia, les yeux noir et l'intérieur de ses longues oreilles était rose.

\- Y s'passe quoi ici… ?

Coco Lapin se tourna vers le criminel.

\- Le pauvre Porcinet est coincé là-haut, répondit-il tranquillement en montrant une branche de l'arbre. Il s'est fait emporter avec son ballon et il n'arrive plus à redescendre.

En effet, quelques mètres plus haut, accroché aux branchages, se trouvait un petit animal tout tremblant. Le petit cochon était… rose. Rose de pied en cap, même son body était d'un magenta très sombre, strié de noir. Le reste de son corps était plus pâle, presque blancs Ses oreilles et sa truffe, eux, étaient d'une teinte tirant plus sur le fuchsia clair. Ses yeux étaient noirs et se résumaient à deux points.

\- Y peut pas descendre, c'est ça… ?

\- Non malheureusement, soupira le lapin.

\- Ok…

Le Patron observa les alentours. Son regard se porta sur le petit chemin fait de terre et de pierres. Se penchant, il en ramassa quelques-unes, de taille moyenne, et les fit rebondir dans sa main.

Puis, il prit l'une d'elles dans son autre main, et la lança en direction du petit cochon terrorisé. Celui-ci cria en voyant le projectile arriver sur lui, mais un coup de vent, plus fort que les autres, le fit dériver de sa trajectoire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria l'animal aux longues oreilles. Tu vas le faire tomber !

\- C'est le but, le civet…

Un deuxième, puis un troisième projectile furent envoyés mais, de nouveau, le vent les fit s'envoler au loin. Fou de rage, le Patron récupéra une pierre plus lourde que les autres et la lança de toutes ses forces. Cette fois ci, le vent ne fut pas assez puissant pour la dériver et elle passa très très près de Porcinet. Apeuré, quasi terrifié, il perdit l'équilibre, tomba à la renverse en hurlant et heurta fortement le sol.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ? Il a du se faire mal ! cria Coco Lapin en se précipitant vers son ami au sol.

\- Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à foutre… répondit le Patron en avançant également vers le point de chute.

Se faire hurler dessus par un lapin en peluche rendait le criminel étrangement excité… surtout excité à l'idée de se venger de l'affront.

\- Ça va Porcinet… ? Pas trop de bobos ? demanda doucement le lapin en aidant le cochonnet à se relever.

\- Ou…ou…oui… ça…ça…ça va… La chute n'a pas été très…très…très longue.

\- Ouf… Tant mieux, soupira Coco Lapin. J'ai eu peur que tu ne te fasses vraiment mal et… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le petit animal rose s'était mis à trembler de tous ses membres et avait écarquillé les yeux en regardant derrière son ami. Celui-ci se retourna et tomba nez à nez – enfin plutôt nez à ceinture – avec le Patron.

\- Saaaaluuut…

Il attrapa les oreilles de l'animal jaune et l'envoya heurter le tronc d'arbre avec un bruit sourd. Cela fit réagir Porcinet qui tenta de s'enfuir en courant, mais le pervers avait prévu le coup. Il balaya les jambes du petit cochon et alors que celui-ci se retrouvait encore une fois sur le sol, il appuya son talon sur son cou pour l'empêcher de se relever.

\- Arête de bouger tout de suite… gronda l'homme en noir. Sinon, je te brise la nuque…

Le petit animal prit la menace au pied de la lettre et ne bougea plus. Plus un muscle. Il avait bien trop peur pour ça maintenant.

\- Laissez-le ! cria Coco Lapin en se rapprochant. Laissez-le tout de suite !

\- Continue de hurler, le civet… dit doucement le Patron de sa voix rauque, et le cochon n'y survivra pas…

Il appuya légèrement son pied, déclenchant un glapissement de la part de Porcinet.

Le lapin blêmit de fureur. C'était quoi ces manières ! Personne ne faisait ça à ses amis ! Personne !

Il se planta devant le pervers, les poils hérissés et les oreilles dressées sur la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour apostropher de nouveau cet homme en noir quand celui-ci l'attrapa par les oreilles et le souleva pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Le Patron poussa un feulement rauque et menaçant qui calma tout de suite l'animal, lui faisant bien comprendre, qu'ici, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une proie.

\- Tu as des couilles, gamin… J'aime ça… Mais, malheureusement pour toi, les miennes sont bien plus grosses et remplies… Un peu trop remplies, même… Voilà c'que j'te propose, continua t-il avec un sourire, tu m'aides à les vider, et je relâche le cochon…

\- Je… Je… Euh… Je comprends pas, bafouilla l'animal.

\- Facile… Tu aimes les carottes, mon lapin… ? J'en ai une pour toi…

De sa main libre, le pervers défit sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon. Il portait en dessous un boxer aussi noir que le reste de ses vêtements et celui-ci avait l'air bien rempli.

Il remit le lapin sur ses pattes, le museau juste devant la bosse qui s'était formée sous l'excitation grandissante.

\- Fais-moi plaisir… Retire le reste…

Coco Lapin, un peu perdu, regarda l'étranger avec un regard paniqué.

Le Patron soupira et appuya un peu plus sur la gorge de Porcinet qui couina.

\- Prends les bords et descend le boxer… gronda t-il.

Tremblant, l'animal posa ses doigts sur l'élastique du vêtement et tira vers le bas, libérant de sa prison de toile le membre déjà dur et palpitant du criminel excité.

Coco Lapin loucha devant cette… chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie mais n'osa faire un seul mouvement.

\- Tu as l'air perdu, mon lapin… Imagine que c'est une bonne grosse carotte… Lèche, suce, déguste… Mais si jamais je sens tes dents ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je te fais bouffer tes oreilles… Entièrement…

Le lapin déglutit et s'approcha de plus près de la verge tendue. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais avait trop peur pour ne pas agir.

Il avala sa salive une nouvelle fois, sortit sa langue et la posa sur le bout du membre. Il la retira tout de suite. Quel goût atroce ! Et l'homme en noir voulait qu'il la mette dans sa bouche ? Hors de question.

Il commença à reculer mais le pervers ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille… Il attrapa celles de l'animal et, d'un geste vif, les enroula une fois autour de son poignet.

Coco Lapin cria sous la douleur et le Patron en profita pour fourrer entièrement son sexe dans la gueule grande ouverte.

\- N'oublie pas, mon lapin… Pas de dents…

Oh non pas de dents ! L'animal ne voulait surtout pas ! Le membre lui obstruait la gorge et il commençait à étouffer. Le criminel le sentit et retira son membre pour permettre à sa nouvelle victime de respirer un peu.

\- Lèche… feula t-il.

Frémissant sous l'ordre, Coco Lapin sortit de nouveau sa langue et s'appliqua à la passer sur l'ensemble du pieu de chair. La langue de l'animal était légèrement rappeuse et la sensation sur son membre était extraordinaire. Le Patron soupira d'aise. Putain que c'était bon… Mais il voulait plus.

Sa main qui tenait les oreilles se fit plus ferme, forçant le lapin à arrêter son mouvement et la deuxième se posa sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il serra fort les oreilles et profita du cri de l'animal pour pénétrer sa gueule une seconde fois. Mais cette fois ci, il baisa sa gueule.

Coco Lapin pleurait. Tant à cause de la douleur que de l'humiliation. Mais il s'appliqua cependant à ne pas utiliser ses dents par erreur. La peur était trop forte.

Les vas et viens se firent plus rapides. Plus profonds. L'animal avait mal à la mâchoire et le membre de l'homme en noir lui défonçait la gorge à chaque mouvement.

Le Patron augmenta encore la cadence. Il lâcha les oreilles de l'animal pour attraper sa tête à deux mains. Les mouvements devinèrent plus brutaux, plus sauvages et le pieu était enfoncé toujours plus loin dans la gorge de Coco Lapin.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le sexe imposant se mit à grossir d'un coup, puis à se tendre et le Patron éjacula, répandant sa semence trop longtemps contenue dans la gorge à vif du lapin.

Et pendant ce temps, il maintint la tête de l'animal en place, son membre enfoncé à fond, afin de décupler les sensations.

Le pauvre lapin dut avaler ce que le criminel avait lâché mais la pression des jets était trop forte pour lui.

Il étouffait.

Son orgasme passé, l'homme en noir soupira de contentement mais maintint la tête de l'animal pendant quelques secondes encore, profitant de la chaleur de la gueule autour de son membre. Puis il se retira et lâcha la tête du lapin. Celui-ci s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, du sperme coulant de sa bouche et de son nez.

Le Patron ricana en se rhabillant.

\- Meurtre par gorge-profonde… Ça me rappelle des souvenirs… J'ai rarement prit autant mon pied que dans cette classe de maternelles…

Il reboucla sa ceinture, ajusta sa chemise dans son pantalon et baissa les yeux vers son prisonnier qui pleurait, la joue maculée de vomi.

\- C'était trop pour toi, cochonnet… ? T'inquiète, c'est fini…

Et il appuya son talon sur la nuque qui se brisa.

…

Le soleil tapait fort dans la plaine. Cela faisait dix minutes environ que le Patron avait laissé derrière lui une partie de la forêt pour se retrouver dans cette étendue verte. Et toujours pas de souches en vue. Le pervers se demandait si le bouffeur de miel ne s'était pas tranquillement foutu de sa gueule.

Alors qu'il commençait à bouillir, il aperçut une forme mouvante quelques mètres plus loin. S'approchant par curiosité, et parce qu'il avait une furieuse envie de frapper quelqu'un, il put détailler plus facilement l'animal

Le nouveau personnage marchait doucement. La tête basse et un air triste sur le visage, un âne bleu aux oreilles tombantes soupirait. Son museau était imposant et beige et les crins au-dessus de son crâne étaient noirs. Son ventre et l'arrière de ses pattes étaient d'un bleu bien plus clair. Cet animal avait l'air vieux, ses couleurs étaient délavées et ses yeux noirs étaient légèrement larmoyants.

\- Hey, l'bourriquot…

\- On m'appelle Bourriquet… répondit l'animal d'une voix lente et aux accents dépressifs.

« On dirait le Gothique, tiens… »

\- Pareil… Il est où le terrain des souches ?

\- Oh… Il faut aller tout droit, dit-il en pointant une direction de la patte. Retourner dans la forêt, marcher un peu, et vous arriverez aux souches… Vous cherchez Tigrou ?

\- Non… Je cherche à me barrer d'ici, répondit le criminel en grognant.

\- Ah d'accord…

Le Patron commença à partir vers l'orée des bois quand Bourriquet lui posa une question.

\- Dites… vous pouvez m'aider… ?

\- Non.

\- Oh… D'accord… Pardon de vous avoir dérangé…

La voix de l'animal était basse et plaintive.

« Putain… On dirait qu'il va crever sur place… »

-… Bon, c'est quoi ton problème… ?

\- Vous voulez m'aider ? Vous êtes gentil…

\- Non je ne suis pas gentil, grogna le Patron en se rapprochant de nouveau de Bourriquet. Mais j'ai rien d'autre à foutre ici, alors une minute de plus ou de moins…

\- Oh… Pardon de vous déranger…

\- Dépêche ! Sinon ça va mal aller…

L'âne leva ses yeux tristes vers l'homme en noir et celui-ci ressenti comme une furieuse envie de le frapper. Frapper fort.

\- J'ai perdu ma queue…

-… Pardon ?

Bourriquet se retourna et présenta son postérieur au Patron.

\- J'ai une queue… Mais je l'ai perdue… Vous pourrirez m'aider à la ret…

« CLAC ! »

Une douleur vive traversa le corps de l'animal triste et lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Tournant la tête, il constata que l'homme en noir s'était agenouillé et avait frappé fort ses fesses avec sa main, dont la marque commençait à s'estomper.

\- Nice ass…

Le criminel passa sa main sur l'arrière train de l'animal et le caressa doucement… Puis il prit de l'élan et claqua l'une des fesses à nouveau.

Bourriquet bondit sous la frappe et commença à avancer pour échapper à l'assaut. Le Patron attrapa l'âne par le col et le plaqua au sol.

\- Tut… tut… tut… On ne fuit pas…

Il caressa de nouveau la fesse légèrement douloureuse.

\- Tout cul tendu…

« CLAC ! »

\- … mérite son dû…

Le pervers commença à fesser l'arrière train de l'animal, en rythme, alternant les endroits, la force. Il frappait, pinçait, caressait, tantôt doux, tantôt plus violent.

Sa main s'abattait, encore et encore. Le postérieur du pauvre Bourriquet, dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes au fur et à mesure, passait doucement du bleu au violet sous les claques.

Le criminel, lui, prenait son pied. Pour un cul de peluche, il claquait bien ! Et les gémissements de douleur du fessé l'excitait à un point pas possible.

Et plus il s'excitait… plus il frappait fort…

Il s'arrêta de caresser l'arrière train entre deux claques et se mit à abattre sa main avec bien plus de force. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris, d'abord légers puis de plus en plus forts. Bourriquet avait mal, et le Patron adorait ça.

Les fesses de l'âne étaient devenues violet foncé, à la limite du noir, sous les frappes violentes et les larmes trempaient ses joues. Il n'avait même plus la force de faire un bruit, il souffrait trop.

\- Ben alors la peluche… dit doucement le criminel à l'oreille de l'âne en assénant une nouvelle claque, on ne cri plus… ? T'inquiète… Je vais te faire hurler…

Il arrêta d'un coup les claques et lâcha le cou de l'animal. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement audible avant de se crisper entièrement.

\- Tiens, tiens… Je savais pas que les peluches avaient un anus, ici… Ouais…

Le pervers commença à caresser doucement l'orifice pour en apprécier la texture et la douceur. Ses yeux brillèrent de perversité et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il se positionna derrière l'animal, défit prestement sa ceinture, retira d'un geste pantalon et boxer, libérant son membre dur de nouveau. Il cracha sur son sexe et, avec un sourire malsain, l'enfonça d'un coup, jusqu'à la garde, dans l'orifice vierge de Bourriquet.

Celui-ci hurla en sentant cette chose rentrer en lui et reprit de plus belle lorsque le Patron commença ses va-et-vient.

Les pattes de l'âne tremblaient sous les assauts et elles finirent par ne plus réussir à le porter. Il chuta et se retrouva au sol, libérant dans le même mouvement le sexe du criminel de son fourreau animal.

\- Ben alors, bourriquot… On n'arrive pas à encaisser… ? T'inquiète, tu vas t'y habituer…

Le pervers attrapa le postérieur de l'animal, le positionna à sa hauteur et, d'un mouvement brusque, le sodomisa une nouvelle fois.

La douleur fut plus vive encore pour le pauvre animal qui hurla de nouveau alors que le Patron se délectait de sentir cet orifice chaud et serré autour de son membre.

L'excitation était à son comble et l'homme en noir augmenta encore la vitesse, sentant venir l'orgasme. Puis, dans un râle profond, le Patron explosa et se déversa dans l'anus à vif de Bourriquet. Se retirant d'un geste vif, il laissa tomber l'animal et laissa gicler les derniers jets de sperme sur le violé, maculant son pelage bleu de blanc.

\- Putain… soupira le criminel. La gorge profonde du lapin, c'était quelque chose, mais ça… Meilleure sodomie de ma vie… T'as le cul d'une gamine de trois ans, bourriquot…

Il se baissa et essuya son membre sur la peluche puis se rhabilla, une lueur de contentement dans le regard.

\- Si j'arrive pas à partir, je reviendrais te voir… Qu'on remette ça…

Il repositionna ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la direction que lui avait indiqué sa victime, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres à l'idée de potentiellement recommencer à s'amuser avec l'animal maculé et poisseux.

…

Après être entré dans une autre partie de la forêt, il arriva dans une petite clairière parsemée de souches et de troncs d'arbre dispersés un peu partout.

À peine commença t-il à chercher la direction du cercle d'arbre dont lui avait parlé Winnie, qu'un cri de joie résonna.

Dans les branches d'un arbre, apparu un tigre. Il était orange criard et rayé de noir, la truffe rose, un immense sourire sur le visage et il possédait une queue qui faisait au moins sa taille. Le plus surprenant avec ce personnage, c'était que cet appendice lui permettait de bondir d'un endroit à l'autre, comme un ressort vivant.

Des broussailles autour de l'endroit où il se trouvait, jaillit encore un autre personnage. L'animal ressemblait à un petit kangourou marron et habillé d'un unique pull bleu à col roulé et à manche longue. Il avait l'intérieur des oreilles rose et sa truffe ainsi que ses yeux étaient noirs.

Lorsque Tigrou aperçu le nouvel arrivant, il cria de nouveau et bondit de plus belle. L'animal ne tenait pas en place. Il passait d'une branche à une autre tellement vite que le Patron avait du mal à le suivre des yeux.

Puis, d'un saut impressionnant, le tigre voltigea de sa branche pour se retrouver sur l'une des souches, sans pour autant s'arrêter de bondir avec sa queue.

Pendant quelques secondes, il tourna sur lui-même par la force de ses sauts, puis il fonça sur l'inconnu dans sa forêt.

Le pervers eut un moment de surprise à la vue de cet animal surexcité bondir droit sur lui et ne put réagir lorsque celui-ci lui tomba dessus. À cause de la vitesse, l'homme en noir bascula mais au lieu de se retrouver sur le dos, il roula en arrière, le tigre sur le ventre. Après plusieurs roulés-boulés, il s'arrêta enfin sur le dos et put constater que l'animal rayé se trouvait à quatre pattes sur sa poitrine et le regardait tout sourire.

\- Houhouhouuuuuuu ! Un nouveau ! Ça fait plaisir de voir des nouvelles têtes par ici ! Moi, c'est Tigrou ! T-I-Double Grrreu. Oui c'est moirrrrg !

La main du Patron s'était refermée sur la gorge du tigre. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de colère et du fond de sa gorge monta un grognement sourd et menaçant.

\- Ah…fit le criminel avec soulagement, enfin un peu de silence… Tes braillements me tapaient sur les nerfs…

L'homme en noir utilisa sa deuxième main pour se relever et se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

\- Hey M'sieur, lâchez Tigrou, vous lui faites mal, fit courageusement Petit Gourou qui s'était approché en sautillant, bien décidé à aider son meilleur ami.

Le pied du Patron siffla et cueillit le petit animal au ventre, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres de là, dans les arbres alentours.

\- Voilà… Un de moins et maintenant…

Il posa ses yeux sur le tigre toujours emprisonné entre ses doigts et sourit d'un air mauvais

\- … à toi mon chaton…

Il attrapa la queue de l'animal et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête avant de le frapper violemment sur le sol.

L'air fut expulsé des poumons de Tigrou et il voulut reprendre son souffle malgré la douleur mais le Patron l'aplati avec son pied.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais j'ai une furieuse envie de te faire mal… très mal…

Sa main serra un peu plus fort la queue rayée du tigre et il commença à tirer dessus. Au début doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Le tigre criait. Il criait à s'en briser la voix. La peau se tendait à l'extrême et la douleur était intense. Et plus le pervers tirait fort, plus il appuyait avec son pied pour le garder cloué au sol. Cloué au sol… Ça lui rappelait l'autre emplumé…

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le criminel alterna entre des coups vifs, de longs moments où il tirait doucement en augmentant sa force et des petites périodes de calme où il se faisait un plaisir d'appuyer sur son pied.

Le corps de Tigrou était à l'agonie.

\- Bon… Et si on finissait, chaton… ?

Le tigre souffrait. Trop pour acquiescer mais il le voulait de tout son être. Que ça s'arrête !

L'homme en noir sourit et de sa gorge monta comme un… ronronnement ? Le Patron ronronnait. Il exultait de plaisir.

Le criminel accentua la pression de son pied sur le dos du tigre qui gémit de douleur et il attrapa la queue du prisonnier à deux mains.

Deux mains ? Mais pourquoi deux ma… ?

L'animal n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps. La personnalité sombre avait recommencé à tirer de toutes ses forces sur l'appendice déjà endolori tout en appuyant comme un malade sur le dos du tigre pour qu'il ne quitte pas le sol.

La douleur était insoutenable et Tigrou hurlait à s'en briser la voix. Il sentait sa queue quitter petit à petit son corps, ses os craquer et se désarticuler, sa chair se déchirer. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Et son esprit commençait à s'éteindre tant la douleur était incommensurable.

\- Putain… grogna le Patron. Mais tu vas t'enlever, saloperie !

Il tira encore plus fort, enfonçant quasi entièrement le corps de l'animal dans le sol pour avoir une meilleure prise sur la queue. Il sentait qu'elle venait, mais pas assez vite. Il soupira. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes…

Il entoura la queue touffue du tigre autour d'un de ses poignets et se retrouva plus près du corps. Il posa son genou sur le dos de l'animal et appuya de tout son corps. Tigrou ne ressentait plus rien. Il n'était que douleur, son esprit avait capitulé et son cœur était sur le point de lâcher.

Le criminel rattrapa l'appendice à deux mains et se repositionna.

\- À la une… À la deux… À la tr…

Il tira avec toute la force dont il était capable. La queue se détacha petit à petit dans un bruit atroce de chair qui se déchire et d'os qui éclate, le sang giclant sur les affaires noires.

Tigrou hurla et mourut dans le même temps alors que sa queue, qui faisait sa fierté, était toujours à moitié attachée à son corps.

Le Patron, lui, continua de s'acharner jusqu'à ce que l'appendice se détacha complètement, finissant d'éclabousser de sang le criminel et l'herbe aux alentours.

-…oiiiiiss ! Et ben voilà… fit l'homme en noir en faisant tournoyer le membre arraché, faisant gicler le sang qui restait à l'intérieur. C'était pas si difficile que ça, hein chaton… ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Pff… Moi qui pensais pouvoir m'amuser encore un peu avec toi… Je vais la garder, fit-il en regardant son trophée, j'pense pas que tu vas en avoir besoin de nouveau…

Et, tout heureux de son nouveau jouet, il se dirigea vers le dernier endroit qu'il visiterait de cette forêt bien plus amusante qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

…

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, le Patron, sifflotant, il arriva dans un coin reculé et sombre de la forêt. Le feuillage était dense et ne laissait passer que peu de lumière, malgré le soleil qui brillait fort. La température avait chuté de quelques degrés.

Le pervers s'avança et se retrouva au milieu d'un cercle d'arbres étranges. Ceux-ci étaient plus petits et bien plus larges que les autres et, chose surprenante, ils étaient tous munis d'une sorte de porte, chacune d'une forme différente : un cœur rouge, un trèfle à quatre feuilles, un œuf coloré, un oiseau ressemblant à une dinde, un sapin décoré, une citrouille effrayante et une sorte de maison.

Il passa devant chaque arbre en marmonnant et s'arrêta finalement devant l'un deux.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte qu'il avait choisi, celle en forme de maison grinça. Tournant la tête, il aperçut un jeune garçon brun, en t-shirt et bermuda qui franchit le trou en sautillant.

L'homme en noir aurait pu ne rien dire et partir… Mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Autant quitter cette forêt en beauté, non ?

\- Salut, gamin…

Jean-Christophe se tourna, tout sourire, vers celui qui venait de l'accoster.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, répondit le garçon. Vous êtes nouveau ici, non ?

\- Juste de passage… T'es ami avec les peluches… ?

\- Oui ! Vous les connaissez ?

\- Oh que oui… Attrape…

Le Patron lança la queue arrachée et ensanglantée de Tigrou sur Jean-Christophe, qui la rattrapa machinalement. Lorsqu'il vit et comprit ce que c'était, la couleur déserta son visage et il lâcha le membre en vomissant, éclaboussant ses chaussures. Ses jambes flageolèrent et il tomba à genoux dans ce qui fut le contenu de son estomac.

L'homme en noir irradiait de joie malsaine et décida de porter le coup de grâce. Il s'approcha du gamin à genoux, s'accroupit et l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux.

Il retira ses lunettes et planta ses yeux bleus terrifiants dans ceux terrifiés du jeune garçon.

\- L'ourson est mort. Nuque brisée. L'oiseau a fait une crise cardiaque. Je l'ai épinglé au sol, comme un papillon, des branches plantées dans ses ailes et un pieu dans le cœur. Le lapin est mort étouffé avec mon sexe dans la gorge et j'ai écrasé le cou du cochonnet sous mon talon. Le bourriquot est vivant mais je l'ai enculé tellement fort qu'il ne pourra pas s'asseoir de sitôt. Le gosse avec son pull bleu s'est pris mon pied dans la gueule et a dû se fracasser contre un arbre. Et je pense que tu as compris ce qui est arrivé au chaton.

Le criminel s'approcha de l'oreille du garçon et dit d'une voix basse et rauque.

\- Amuse-toi bien, gamin…

Le garçon resta interdit. Puis, du fond de sa gorge, sortit un cri, un hurlement de terreur pure. Le monde de Jean-Christophe venait de se teinter de rouge et de noir pour l'éternité.

Le Patron lâcha les cheveux bruns, se redressa et éclata de rire tout en remettant ses lunettes. Un rire profond et démoniaque qui résonna dans les arbres alentours et qui hanterait les nuits du garçon à jamais.

L'homme en noir se tourna vers la porte qu'il avait choisi et, toujours en riant, la franchit, laissant derrière lui un petit homme qui hurlait et pleurait la perte de ses meilleurs amis et de son innocence, morte, noyée dans le sang de Tigrou qui maculait ses mains.

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui sont encore vivants... review ?**


End file.
